


Then & Now: A Micro Meme

by adina_garten



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Harry Potter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adina_garten/pseuds/adina_garten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's too little femslash in this fandom, the main reason for the birth of this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then & Now: A Micro Meme

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from fanfiction.net and I've also fixed some errors. The micromeme format was borrowed from FF.net user Diary.

**AU**

They were both in Slytherin and if Wilhelmina didn't know better she'd think the pale beautiful girl was a Malfoy.

**First Time**

"If I didn't know better I'd think you'd done that before." Wilhelmina smirks and Alexis can only imagine what it means.

**Adventure**

"Willie, please?" Those words and a pout are how Wilhelmina ends up in Alexis's and Daniel's old treehouse.

**Smut**

Wilhelmina's nearly nodding off, head bobbing as Claire drones on when she feels a heel graze her leg. She nearly pulls away expecting a kick only to realize the heel trails up and down her leg, gently scraping.

**Fluff**

Alexis smiles and looks over at a sleeping (and occasionally snoring) Wilhelmina and waits patiently for her to wake up so they can shower.

**Angst**

"Daddy, please. I love her." Wilhelmina pleaded.

Stoney and wordless the Senator turned his back to her and walked away.

**Hurt/Comfort**

Pale and emotionless, Alexis said "She relapsed and crashed her car." As much as Wilhelmina hated Claire, she hugged Alexis tightly.

**Humor**

Alexis looks down at her girlfriend's mischievous 7 year old daughter. "How hard do you think your mom'll kick me if I buy you a bunny?"

**Romance**

Wilhelmina dumps the takeout container and finishes setting the table, lighting the candles. Hands on her hips she says, "I can't do romantic my ass."

**UST**

Alexis chewed on her pen and took a mental note to tell Wilhelmina not to wear Versace to

important meetings.


End file.
